Nighthawk
by Mikhy
Summary: Pertemuan seorang reporter dengan detektif serta semua yang ada dibaliknya. Hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa benang malam kan menjerat mereka. This is KyuMin fanfiction/Boys Love/Vampire x Human


**Nighthawk**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belongs to God and themselves, but this fiction belong to us. **

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

**Warning : Boys Love, Vampire x Human, thypo(s), bad language.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~Happy reading and enJOY~**

* * *

**◌ -⃝- ◌**

**Mikhy & JM**

**Ͼ-⃝-Ͽ**

* * *

.

.

**_Bulan yang bersemi indah dalam kabut. Cahayanya anyir berbaur dalam dekapan malam. Bahkan lubang di leher tak mampu berikan saksi. Namun malam kan selalu mengikat kita._**

.

.

Sebuah siluet manusia samar-samar terlihat di atap gedung. Ia berlari bahkan berlompatan menyeberangi atap-atap rumah dan bangunan. Gerakannya sangat cepat bahkan sampai tak terlihat. Kiranya angin pun tak dapat menjangkaunya. Jubah panjangnya hanya bisa berkibaran disambar angin karena gerakannya yang terlampau cepat. Siluet tersebut terlihat samar-samar karena pantulan dari cahaya bulan yang sebagian besar tertutup awan.

Di saat siluet tadi melompati atap pertokoan terdengar lolongan serigala di kejauhan. Rupanya di belakang bayangan yang pertama tadi ada tiga banyangan lainnya. Yakin, orang yang menyaksikan ini pasti mengira bahwa bayangan tadi adalah hantu atau sedikit penyangkalan bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

Ternyata ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dari sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang.

DEG

Rupanya apa yang dilihatnya tadi telah mengganggu lamunannya. Matanya terus terpaku pada saat pertama dia melihat bayangan tadi.

"Apa itu tadi!?" tanyanya dengan suara bass miliknya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan. Dia bahkan berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena sesuatu yang ia lihat dari kaca jendelanya.

"Ah, _mwo_? Tak ada apapun di sini." Kini terdengar suara yang berbeda. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah _namja _tersebut.

"Bukan _Hyung, _di sana. Di atas tadi!" Katanya sambil menunjuk apa yang ia maksud.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan _namja _berkacamata tadi. "Hm, tak ada apapun. Oh iya, kau sudah selesaikan tugasmu? Pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut. Aku yakin kau belum makan malam." Katanya sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Anio_ _Hyung, _aku yakin aku tadi melihat sesuatu! Kau tahu, seperti bayangan orang berkejaran!" Kilahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia kini menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela sambil menyipitkan matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Memandang ke seluruh atap bangunan.

"Hoam~" _namja _lainnya tadi meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap lebar.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa besok tugasmu harus selesai dan masuk percetakan." Kini dia telah sampai di depan pintu. Sebelum dia benar-benar akan meninggalkan ruangan dia berbalik ke belakang.

"ckckck ini deadline yang mematikan!" ia berdecak sambil bergumam lirih.

Rupanya _namja _yang diajaknya bicara tadi masih tetap memandang keluar jendela. Masih menyipitkan matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dia bilang sebuah bayangan tadi. Tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"YA! Kau tidak mendengarku? Apa kau mau menginap di sini?" bentak orang di depan pintu tadi. Tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya memutar gagang pintu.

_"N… Ne. Hyung _duluan saja, aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Lagipula di rumah tidak ada siapapun._" _Kata pemuda tadi sambil cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya, dia kembali berkutat dengan komputer yang ada di mejanya sambil sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamata tebalnya.

_'Apa mungkin hantu? Aku yakin tadi melihat sesuatu. Cepat sekali seperti ninja-ninja di flim Jepang yang pernah aku tonton.' _Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela di sebelahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala._ 'Hm, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah.' _Batin _namja _bersuara bass tadi. Tanpa ada suatu apapun _namja _berkacamata tadi mengusap tengkuknya ngeri.

_._

.

_Namja _berkacamata tadi berjalan santai menuju sebuah lift. Sesekali dia menengok jam tangan coklat yang bertengger di tangan putih pucatnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya. Dia merasa benar-benar letih. Seharian di lapangan mencari bahan berita. Kemudian melanjutkan editing di kantor. Tiap hari dikejar deadline. Ia harus merelakan jam tidurnya berkurang, bahkan sampai detik ini pun ia belum makan malam.

_Well_, menjadi seorang reporter bukanlah keinginnannya. Dia terpaksa menjalani ini semua karena tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya. Oh ayolah, seharusnya tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolaknya. Kemampuan, tentu ia miliki. Namun kenyataan berbalik lain. Walaupun sudah berulang kali melamar pekerjaan, namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Mengingat hal itu dia hanya berkilah bahwa dewi fortuna belum menghampiri dirinya. Keberuntungan baginya adalah sebuah hal yang tabu.

Kini dia sampai di lift. Dia menekan tombol angka satu. Ruangannya bersama _namja _lainnya tadi berada di lantai tiga puluh dua, tak heran dia dapat melihat atap-atap bangunan di sekelilingnya. Ah, ia baru sadar dirinya hanya seorang diri di kantor malam-malam begini. Lagi-lagi diusap tengkuknya. Ia bergidik ngeri jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

.

WUSH

Dia merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya saat ia berada di halaman luar kantor.. Sepertinya malam di bulan Januari benar-benar terasa dingin. Membuat ia harus merapatkan jaket tebal warna hitam miliknya yang ternyata kancing depannya telah hilang satu. Tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam saku jaketnya. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit lusuh karena jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan penampilannya lagi. Hei, apa yang harus diperhatikan?

Dia ingin cepat berada dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan penghangat dan pulang ke rumah.

"_Shit!"_ ia terpaksa turun dari mobil. Dilihatnya ban depan yang ternyata telah kempes.

"Apa aku harus jalan kaki? Oh ayolah, jangan sekarang. Tukang tambal ban mana ada yang buka tengah malam begini!" dia menendang ban motornya. "Terpaksa jalan kaki."

.

**Ӂ**

**.**

"Anjing brengsek! Kali ini kau tak kan kubiarkan lolos!" teriak _namja _berambut merah sambil membawa pistol di tangan kirinya. Dia berlari sangat cepat menyusuri tiap gang perumahan.

Rupanya dia tidak sendiri, di sampingnya ada seorang _namja _dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi berambut cepak. Jangan lupakan senjatanya. Jika _namja _berambut merah tadi membawa pistol (bayangkan sejenis Walther P99), sedangkan _namja _ini membaya pistol dengan moncong yang agak panjang (bayangkan sejenis Mark 23). Serta di belakangnya ada _namja _berperawakan lumayan berisi turut berlari kencang sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah gang yang lumayan sempit. Siapa tahu ada targetnnya di sana.

"Kemana dia huh?" tanya _namja _tinggi tadi sambil melompati tong sampah yang ada di depan toko daging.

"Apa Anda tidak mencium baunya?" _namja _tinggi tadi kembali bertanya begitu mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak berpenghuni. Namun, pertanyaannya kali ini ia tujukan kepada _namja _yang tubuhnya lumayan berisi.

"Tidak, sepertinya dia menghilangkan jejaknya." Jawab _namja _itu dingin. Sorot matanya sangat tajam, namun terlihat semburat kelam di sana.

"Tuan, kembalilah ke TKP. Aku dan Heechul yang akan mengejar bocak tengik itu." Kata _namja _berambut cepak. _Namja _yang dimaksud hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan kembali. Kalian berdua kejar dia. Jangan biarkan dia lolos untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ingat, kalian harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup!" katanya memerintah.

"Baiklah tuan muda." Kata _namja _berambut merah mengiyakan.

"Kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau sudah sering aku peringatkan Heechul-_shi_" katanya sambil berbalik dan melesat, berlari kembali ke TKP yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

"Mari kita bermain-main dengan bocah sialan itu Han. Huh! Harusnya dia bisa melakukannya tanpa ada korban. Bikin repot saja!" Kata _namja _berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Heechul sambil menepuk pundak _namja _disebelahnya yang bernama Hankyung.

.

.

"hoam~" _Namja _berkacamata yang bernasib sial itu berulang kali menguap dalam perjalanannya pulang. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun rumahnya dengan kantor tempat ia bekerja hanya berjarak beberapa blok, namun berjalan di tengah malam dingin seperti sekarang ini sangatlah sulit.

Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit malam.

"Ah, ini tanggal dua Januari. Tak ada ruginya aku berjalan malam-malam begini. Langit indah sekali. Bulan pun sangat terang." Katanya senang karena malam ini benar-benar terang setelah beberapa hari yang lalu turun salju.

Ia terus berjalan sampai ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

"HAH"

Saat ia berbelok di tikungan, ia melihat dua sosok manusia di sana. Yang satu berbaring tergeletak di tepi jalan, yang satunya tengah berjongkok di samping orang yang berbaring tadi.

DEG

_"C… Chogiyo?"_ Sapa _namja _berkacamata tadi hati-hati.

"Aish, kenapa harus ada orang di saat seperti ini?" Gumam orang yang berjongkok itu lirih.

"Tenanglah, ini bukan apa-apa. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan Anda." Katanya sambil tetap berjongkok membelakangi _namja _berkacamata tadi. Tangannya ia kibaskan sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"N… Nuguseyo? Kenapa Anda berada di sini tengah malam begini?" Tanya _namja _berkacamata pelan. Takut kalau-kalau yang ditemuinya adalah seorang penjahat.

"_Omo!_ Mayat!"

**TBC**

_**May, 25th 2013**_

* * *

NOTE :

Oke, chap ini yang ngetik Mikhy, JM cuma menyumbang sedikit ide dan editing. :)

Oya, ff ini terinspirasi dari serial TV Moonlight yang dimainin Alex O'Loughlin dan Sophia Myles, tapi cuma poinnya yang kita ambil, dan keseluruhan dari FFnya beda sama serial aslinya. (JM's Note)

**MIKHY**

Annyeong reader~ Ceritanya masih samar-samar dan nggak jelas? kan masih chapter 1. Hehe... :)

Oiya, pagi ini Mikhy habis ikutan konvoi pake sepeda ontel keliling kota. Seru banget! #ga ada yang nanya# Kami berdua mengucapkan selamat buat chingudeul SMA se-derajat yang lulus 100%.

Terimakasih udah baca. Jangan lupa review ne~ (*o*)


End file.
